Titan Slayer
by Freedom United
Summary: aku disini untuk memusnahkan para Titan diluar sana,/ tunggu saja kalian para Titan akan aku ubah jadi abu/Naruto Jaeger bergabunglah dengan kami wings of destruction sky


Disclaimer:

Naruto(Masashi Kishmoto)

Shingeki no kyojin(Hajime Isyama)

Genre:

Tragedy,Horror,Fantasy

Rating:

M

Pair:

Rahasia

Naruto Pov

Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Jaeger, adik dari Eren Jaeger sekarang aku sedang menikmati suasana Distrik Shingashina terkadang aku merasa bosan dengan pemandangan disini yang hanya di kelilingi tembok besar dengan tinggi 50 meter, dan kenapa aku tidak keluar dari tembok ini saja

jawabannya adalah titan, mahluk yang memakan manusia.

Naruto Pov end

Tiba - Tiba muncul sebuah kilat kuning. Lalu terlihat sebuah tangan berwarna merah memegang bagian atas dinding. Lalu terlihat lagi kepala titan tersebut

" Mustahil. Tinggi dindingnya 50 meter. "

" Titan itu besar sekali. "

" Titan itu seram sekali. "

dan masih banyak lagi komentar dari para warga.

Titan itu mengambil ancang - ancang dan BOOOOMMMMMM... . Titan itu menendang gerbang dengan tendangan Macan milik salah satu tokoh anime Captain Tsubasa yang sering ditonton anak jaman 90

Gerbang langsung bolong dan para titan mulai masuk ke dalam Distrik Shiganshina.

" titan sudah memasuki kota "

" lari... "

sedangkan dengan Naruto dia masih mengalami shock dengan kemunculan Titan Collosal.

" tembat itu Distrik Shingashina, Kaa-chan. "

seketika Naruto langsung lari saat tau tempat dimana dia tinggal,

Naruto berlari sesekali dia menabrak warga yang lari berlawanan arah dengannya

Chage scen

" Ibu! " Teriak Eren memangil ibunya

" Eren " kata ibu Eren yang tengah tertimpa tiang-tiang atap Rumah.

" Mikasa, angkat sebelah sana. kita harus memindahkan tiang ini " kata Eren. Mereka berusaha sekuat Tenaga tetapi tidak menghasilkan apa-apa. tiang rumahitu terlalu kuat untuk di geser oleh mereka yang bertubuh kecil. Mereka menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat bahwa para Titan telah memasuki dinding maria.

" cepatlah Mikasa" kata Eren.

"Para raksasa datang. Eren, bawa Mikasa dan lari. Cepatlah! "

"Cepatlah keluarrrr " Ringis Eren karena tiang ini susah sekali di angkat. Jari-jari ia sudah mengeluarkan darah.

" Kakiku telah hancur karena puing – puing. Akut tidak bisa lari walaupun sudah keluar. Apa kau mengerti! " kata ibu Eren dengan keras ia sudah pasrah oleh diriya sendiri. Yang terpenting bagi dia adalah Keselamatan Eren dan Mikasa.

" Aku akan menggendongmu dan lari! "Teriak Eren dengan menangis.

" Kenapa kau tidak mendegarkan apa yang kukatakan setiap kali?! " teriak Ibu Eren.

" tolong dengarkan aku! Untuk terakhir kalinya! " kata Ibu Eren. Di sisi lain Mikasa sudah menangis.

" Mikasa "panggil ibu Eren.

" tidak...tidakkkk. " Kata Eren. Sementara itu Raksasa dengan rambut sebahu dan tidak mempunyai bibir sehingga terlihat giginya yang siap untuk memakan para manusia sudah hampir berada di depan mereka

" Saat ini kita bertiga akan... "

" Hannes! Bawa anak-anak dan lari " kata Ibu Eren sambil memanggil Hannes teman dari suaminya.

" Jangan berkata begitu kepadaku, Carla. Aku akan membunuh Raksasa itu dan menyelamatkan kalian bertiga. " kata Hannes yang langsung berlari ke arah Raksasa itu sambil mengeluarkan Pedang dari 3D Maneuver Gear.

" Tunggu kau tidak bisa melawannya! " Teriak ibu Eren.

'Dia benar. Aku pasti bisa menyelamatkan Mereka. Tapi sekarang adalah kesempatanku... untuk membayar Hutangku!' Pikir Hannes. Saat sampai di depan Raksasa itu ia melihat mata menyeramkan dan Gigi yang sangat Rapat dan runcing yang siap memakan para Manusia itu membuat ia berhenti karena rasa takut merasuki tubuhnya. Ia memasukan kembali pedang ke dalam 3D maneuver Gear dan mengangkat Eren ke pundak kirinya.

" Hei,Hannes! Apa-apaan yang kau lakukan? " kata Eren berontak dari Hannes. Hannes mengangkat Mikasa di pinggangnya.

" Terima kasih " ucap Ibu Eren melihat Hannes membawa Eren dan Mikasa sambil meninggalkan dirinya.

" Ibu masih terjebak disana! " Teriak Eren.

" Eren! Mikasa! Tetaplah Hidup " teriak Ibu Eren sambil menangis, ibu Eren telah melihat anak-anaknya telah pergi tersenyum.

" Eren, Misaka, Naruto, Aku minta Maaf " ucap Ibu Eren tapi dia mendengar teriakkan memanggilnya, dia Melihat seorang bocah berambut hitam sedang berlari menuju ke arahnya.

" Naruto " dia baru menyadari jika anak keduanya tidak bersama Hannes.

Durr... suara kaki raksasa yang berada di belakang rumah Eren. Raksasa itu mencari Ibu Eren sambil mengangkat atap-atap rumah Eren dan mengangkat Tubuh Ibu Eren dari Puing-puing.

" Hentikan! "Teriak Naruto sangat Kencang dengan mempercepat larinya. Ia melihat ibunya sudah berada di genggaman tangan Kiri Raksasa itu, ia juga melihat Raksasa itu memencet tubuh ibunya dengan tangan kanannya. Dengan cepat Raksasa itu membuka mulutnya lebar-lebar dan memasukan setengah tubuh Ibunya ke dalam mulutnya dan Crutt... cecer-ceceran darah Ibu Eren berjatuh-jatuhan dijalan-jalan. Raut Marah,kesal,sedih, tercampur aduk di muka Naruto, dan segala kenangan tentang ibunya terbayang di pikirannya.

 **DUARRR**!

suara ledakan terdengar ditempat Naruto berdiri, tiba-tiba saja menutupi asap Distrik Shingashina, sebuah bayangan melesat menuju titan yang memakan ibu Eren dan Mengigit tengkuk titan Tersebut.

GROOOOAAARRR!

Raungan terdengar dari bayangan tersebut, Raungan yang mengalihkan perhatian titan collosan sebelum titan collosan melihat kearah raungan tersebut sebuah bola api melesat kearahnya. titan collosan yang telat menghindari harus rela Wajahnya terkena bola api () .

 **TBC**


End file.
